Harry Potter e a Luz Sagrada
by Carlinha
Summary: Voldemort está de volta. A batalha entre Harry e Tom está a cada dia mais próxima. Somente uma luz muito poderosa pode trazer a vitória para o lado do bem. O problema é que essa luz já está nos planos de Voldemort...


Essa aqui foi minha primeira fanfic de Harry Potter, e a escrevi antes do lançamento de 'Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix'. Agradeceria muito se vocês deixassem reviews! ^^

Capítulo 1: Na rua dos Alfeneiros

Era mais uma noite da rua dos Alfeneiros, e não poderia existir casa mais normal do que a de número 4. Seus habitantes eram completamente normais, e vivam na mesma rotina de sempre. Válter Dursley, o dono da moradia, era um homem corpulento, com pescoço de menos e bigodes de mais. Trabalhava em uma empresa de Brocas, e sua vida era perfeitamente normal. Sua mulher, Petúnia, era praticamente o contrário do marido: tinha um longo pescoço e cara de cavalo. Eles tinham um filhinho, Dudley, o Duda, que agora tinha 15 anos e estava mais gordo do que nunca. Tinha um cabelo louro espesso que ficava achatado na testa, com uma franja enorme, e tinha focinho de porco.

Se fosse contar só por isso, a família Dursley seria a mais normal do mundo, mas eles escondiam um segredo. Um segredo que acabaria com toda a normalidade da casa. Eles tinham outro adolescente em casa, mas que nunca era mencionado. Seu nome era Harry Potter, e tudo o que se podia imaginar de anormal, ele possuía. Era o contrário de Duda: magro, com olhos verdes e cabelos negros que estavam sempre despenteados, apontando para todas as direções. Mas não era por falta de cuidado: Sempre que tentava pentear o cabelo, ele voltava para a mesma posição.

Mas o que deixava os Dursley apavorados era que Harry Potter era um bruxo, e freqüentava a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. No seu armário estavam trancados um malão, cheio de livros de bruxos, uma vassoura de corrida – uma Firebolt, o último modelo -, uma varinha e tudo o que se pode imaginar. Encarrapitada em uma espaçosa gaiola, estava uma enorme coruja branca com olhos âmbar. Mas nada disso era suficiente. O que fazia Harry Potter mais anormal do que qualquer outra pessoa, não eram a varinha ou um caldeirão, mas sim uma fina cicatriz em forma de raio, que se localizava em sua testa. Era uma lembrança de seu misterioso passado, onde enfrentou o temido Lord Voldemort pela primeira vez, e enquanto o bruxo das trevas foi reduzido a quase pó, Harry saiu somente com essa cicatriz, que é o motivo dele ser uma pessoa muito famosa.

Porém, de nada adiantou ter derrotado Voldemort uma vez, depois de longos anos tentando, ele finalmente voltou à vida, mais poderoso e mais amedrontador do que nunca. Isto aconteceu no ano anterior, onde Harry participou de um torneio, o famoso Torneio Tribruxo. A final desse torneio, que foi quando Voldemort ressurgiu, ainda continuava a atormentar Harry em seus constantes pesadelos.

E essa manhã começou do mesmo jeito. Harry levantara suando frio, com a mão em sua cicatriz, que doía novamente, como se estivesse revivendo o dia. Mas o que mais atormentava Harry era que nessa noite, Cedrigo Diggory tinha morrido nas garras de Voldemort, e só de pensar que ele tinha sido o culpado, não conseguia se perdoar nunca, mesmo com todos os consolos de seus amigos.

Harry resolveu se levantar. Não adiantaria querer dormir novamente com o sol da manhã lhe cegando. Olhou para o relógio e viu que ele marcava sete horas. Levantou sem fazer barulho e se dirigiu à uma taboa solta do assoalho, onde guardava coisas secretas, e mais uma vez ela se mostrou útil. Pegou uma carta escrita em pergaminho um pouco gasto e resolveu ler novamente. Era uma carta de seu padrinho, Sirius Black, que no momento encontrava-se foragido, e fora culpado por um crime que não cometeu.

_ "Caro Harry,_

_ Como vai na casa de seus tios? Eles não estão te maltratando, estão? Se qualquer coisa estiver acontecendo de errado, mande me avisar. Edwiges saberá me encontrar._

_ Mas não estou mandando essa carta para isso. Estou a enviando para avisar que estou bem, e que não precisa se preocupar comigo. Passei umas semanas na casa de Aluado, estamos trabalhando para ajudar Dumbledore... É uma missão secreta, por isso não posso te contar. Assim que tiver tempo lhe escrevo novamente._

_ E como vão Rony e Hermione? Já teve notícias deles nessas férias? Olhe, Dumbledore me pediu para avisar que talvez não dê para você passar um mês na casa de Rony, por causa dos últimos acontecimentos no mundo bruxo. Sabe Harry, você nos entende, não é? Não queremos que corra perigo... Quando Dumbledore autorizar, você poderá ir para a casa dele._

_ Termino por aqui, estou muito ocupado. Prometo que manterei contato. Qualquer coisa mande me procurar._

Sirius" 

Harry adorava ler a carta do padrinho, mas indignava-se do fato de não poder passar o restante das férias na casa de Rony, que era seu melhor amigo. Também pensava em quando conseguiriam pegar Pedro Petiggrew, o verdadeiro culpado, e responsável por colocar Sirius em Azkaban, a terrível prisão dos bruxos.

Olhou novamente para o relógio. Eram quase nove horas. Guardou a carta no taco solto e desceu para tomar seu café. Como era de se esperar, os Dursley não lhe deram nem um simples bom-dia, mas isso já era comum demais para se importar. Serviu-se de duas torradas e assim que ia passar manteiga, tia Petúnia exclamou:

- Essas torradas não são para você, moleque! São para o meu Dudinha! Se quiser alguma vá pegar você mesmo! – rugiu a tia.

Harry deu um breve suspiro e se levantou. Pegou duas torradas do fogão e, aproveitando que já estava de pé, fez bacon para comer também. Mal começou a fritá-lo quando ouviu passos do corredor. Só podia ser Duda, com sua papada quíntupla de gordura. Chegou batendo o pé, ao ver o que tinha para comer.

- Como? Só isso de comida? Eu quero mais comida, pai! – disse brandindo sua bengala da Smeltings, sua escola.

- Me desculpe, Dudoca, mas não pude ir no mercado comprar mais. Ando muito ocupado com o meu pedido de brocas – respondeu o pai, servindo sua torrada para o filho.

- Válter! – desaprovou Petúnia, inchando quase como um balão.

No ano anterior, Duda sofrera uma rigorosa dieta, porque a enfermeira da escola disse que ele estava muito gordo, e precisava emagrecer urgentemente. Mas a dieta não resultou em muita coisa, Duda continuava tão gordo quanto antes, e a única coisa que a dieta fez foi deixar a família muito rabugenta. Agora, eles se conformavam em dar um pouco menos de comida a Duda, na esperança que ele aprendesse a controlar a fome.

- Vamos filho, coma logo. Lembra que eu disse que íamos ver a sua moto? – disse tio Válter animado.

- Oba! É mesmo! – comemorou Duda, colocando um pedaço inteiro de pão na boca. Harry pensou:

"Duda é muito gordo, parece um porco. Aposto que antes mesmo de subir na moto, vai tombar para o lado".

- Ande logo moleque! Ou se esqueceu que vai cortar a grama e lavar a cozinha hoje? – gritou tia Petúnia, tão alto que até quem estava na esquina poderia ouvir.

Harry engoliu tristemente o resto de sua torrada e tomou o leite de um gole só. Levantou-se e rumou para o jardim, onde a grama precisava ser aparada mesmo. "Daqui a pouco fica igual a casa dos Weasley" – pensou triste. Já não agüentava mais ficar na Rua dos Alfeneiros, queria logo ver o melhor amigo, mas graças a Dumbledore não podia.

Passou a manhã toda aparando a grama, sob um sol de queimar os miolos. Entrou na cozinha suado, com os pés cheios de lama, e tia Petúnia ralhou mais uma vez com ele:

- Ora moleque! Não entre todo sujo! Vamos, coma logo seu almoço e limpe a cozinha! – e apontou para um prato onde tinha apenas dois ovos e um pedaço de carne.

Harry engoliu seu almoço miserável e pegou o esfregão, para mais um dia de trabalho. Passou o resto do dia no trabalho, enquanto observava pela janela o tio ensinar Duda a andar de moto. Acabou tudo quando já era noite, e subiu para tomar um banho rápido, antes de comer seu jantar.

O jantar não foi muito melhor que o almoço. A tia lhe dava tanta pouca comida que se não fosse graças a Rony e Hermione, Harry provavelmente já teria morrido de fome. Assim que acabou, subiu rápido e rasteiramente, antes que a tia pudesse lhe lembrar de mais alguma tarefa. Entrou no seu quarto e trancou a porta.

Levantou novamente a taboa do assoalho, e pegou de lá um rolo de pergaminho e um pesado livrão, intitulado "História da Magia Avançada". Seu professor, o Prof. Binns, pedira uma redação de dois metros sobre a revolução das _veela_, criaturas mágicas muito bonitas. Harry pegou uma régua e mediu. Sua redação tinha apenas 45 centímetros. Ainda precisava escrever muito para conseguir o tamanho pedido.

Passou a noite toda escrevendo, mas sem muito sucesso, afinal seus pensamentos estavam muito longes dali. Estava pensando que em apenas algumas horas estaria completando 15 anos, e só de pensar que não poderia comemorar com os amigos, uma profunda tristeza o invadia. Acabou deitando na cama e ficou fitando o teto. Sem perceber, acabou adormecendo.

Era uma sala escura e fria. Só se podia ver alguma coisa através de uma lareira, que trepidava alegremente, sem ao menos saber o que acontecia naquela sala. Só havia duas pessoas nela: Um homem gorducho e baixinho, e outro magro e alto.

- E então Rabicho, conseguiu o que eu procurava? – perguntou uma voz gélida, que estava sentado em uma confortável poltrona de veludo.

- N... na... não mestre! Eu falhei milorde, mas prometo que vou conseguir, é só me dar mais tempo! – suplicava o homem gorducho, completamente em pânico.

- Você não percebe que já lhe dei chances demais? Já estou cansado de sua incompetência Rabicho! – rugiu Voldemort – Só não mando outro dos meus seguidores fazer esse trabalho pois estão em missões muito mais importantes, coisas que você nunca poderia fazer! E você ainda não me consegue? É melhor você ir logo, antes que eu me arrependa de lhe dar essa chance!

- S... sim mestre! – disse Rabicho se apressando para sair da sala.

Mas antes que Rabicho pudesse abrir a porta, Voldemort se levantou da cadeira e mirou a varinha na direção do servo. Ele suplicava: "Não, não, não mestre, por favor!". Mas Voldemort nem quis escutá-lo, posicionou a varinha e disse:

- _Crucio._

Um grito ecoou pela sala, e uma dor intensa fez Harry Potter acordar, com a mão na cicatriz, que parecia arder em brasa. Tateou pelos óculos na mesinha, e os colocou, ainda suando frio. Estava desesperado.

"Uma pena, preciso de uma pena!" - pensou, se levantando correndo para pegar um pergaminho e uma pena. Precisava escrever o sonho, enquanto ainda estava nítida em sua mente as imagens. Assim que amanhecesse mandaria uma coruja à Dumbledore, contando o ocorrido.

Alguns minutos depois, a dor finalmente passou. Harry passou a mão pelo rosto, lívido e ainda muito suado. Olhou para o relógio e sentiu uma contração engraçada na barriga. Completara 15 anos havia uma hora e estava dormindo no momento, a primeira vez em anos.

Olhou para a janela. Nem sinal de Edwiges nem de outra coruja da escola. Por um momento pensou que seus amigos tivessem se esquecido de seu aniversário. Mas um grande vulto escuro que se aproximava da sua janela lhe tirou a atenção do seu aniversário. Era enorme, e estava se aproximando cada vez mais, e podia ouvir um barulho estranho, até que o vulto bateu na janela, fazendo um estrondo.

*~*~*~*~*


End file.
